User talk:Scourge the Dark Claw
Welcome, Sam Cook! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Gilderien (Talk) 00:17, February 28, 2012 Greetings Hi, I'm Specialk16. I see that you have been making edits to the wiki. Why not add to you user page so your name does not show up red to other users (which means that your user page does not exist when, on the contrary, you very much exist and are actively contributing to the wiki). You already have entered some personal info, so why not add that and more to you userpage. Inheriwiki would be glad to have you join the community. Think about it! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Great! It looks like you added to your userpage! Thank you! Feel free to ask me and any other user on Inheriwiki anything that you need help with or anything that you need. Just post on our talk pages and I'm sure we'll try to reply as quickly as we can. Again thank you! -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, your on this wiki too! Evil Cup 05:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, Kvetha and welcome aboard. May I say that I admire the breathtaking level of audacity needed to post on your userpage a statement of your fandom for the film adaptation, in what could be the single most hostile assemblage of individuals on the internet to such a thing. The film nearly put me off reading the books altogether, though fortunately I have recovered now and become a bureaucrat. I'm quite a long serving Wikian these days, having been part of the community for nearly two and a half years so I should be able to help with any queries. I'm a fan of fantasy literature, so I'm interested in knowing what other series/authors you like. (Good work on the fan-fiction by the way. You may also be interested in this and this.)--Wyvern Rex. 16:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Spyro takes me back... I had one of the old Gameboy Advances when they came out and I sure I played at least one of the spin-offs. Also the Fortress of Fear series and the Star Wars games (Mark Hamil voiced Spyro, didn't he?). Of course, these days with various forms of work and SF, I don't much have the time to keep up. There's an online Spyro these days, isn't there?--Wyvern Rex. 17:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC)